Trust Me!
by ThroppSister
Summary: Galinda's latest recreational activity idea is met with some skepticism from her friends. Her friends have a very good reason to doubt her latest idea. How much did they learn from their past experiences?


Elphaba had been studying.

However, this was before her studying had been rudely interrupted by a certain blonde someone. Needless to say, the green girl was not amused when Galinda flung open the door to their shared room, and launch herself at Elphaba, talking rapidly and waving a piece of paper in front of Elphaba's face.

"Elphie!" Galinda squealed. "Guess what I found around campus! It's the most amazifying, exciting thing ever Elphie!"

Elphaba put her glasses back on and stared at her roommate.

"Galinda, what in the Wizard's name are you talking about! Did that boy from Biology finally ask you on a date? If that's what you're talking about, I don't want to hear it."

Her friend sighed and sat down on the bed next her, bouncing up and down slightly.

"Don't be silly Elphie! Do you think there'd be posters up all over school about that? See, look at this flyer."

The piece of paper was once more shoved under Elphaba's nose and the green girl read it quickly.

"You came in here this excited about a _power walking course_?" She stared at her friend dumbfounded. "Why in Oz would you be interested in this?"

"If you read right here, it says, 'This course provides a unique, cost-free, rewarding opportunity for students to connect with nature and each other, as well as learn a lifelong skill that promotes physical fitness and wellness.' What's not to be interested in?"

"I don't want to power walk with you Galinda. That shouldn't really be a surprise to you."

"Do you want to power walk with Fiyero?" Galinda smiled innocently at Elphaba.

"No! I'm not power walking with anybody!" Elphaba turned away from Galinda and went back to taking notes on the difference in brain cells of Animals versus animals.

"Don't ignore me Elphaba!" Galinda snatched the pen out of her hand. "You're going power walking with me. It'll be tons of fun! Trust me!"

"Last time I listened to you when you said that, I ended up having to explain to Morrible why we were almost half an hour late to Sorcery and why we showed up looking like we had gone for a swim!"

"Oh come on Elphie, don't hold a grudge. Yoga in the Marsh wasn't that bad! It was a little muddier than I had hoped but it sure helped that whole nature and you thing! Come on, let's go get Fiyero, the first session starts in two hours!"

Galinda dragged her roommate out the door, despite her protests and they walked out of the girl dormitories, across a sunny courtyard, and to the boy dorms.

They ran into Boq and Nessa in the courtyard, both of whom looked surprised to see Elphaba outside of her dorm without a book and inquired about it.

"Elphie and I are going power walking!" Galinda told them.

"You're doing _what_ Elphaba?" Boq asked, looking at her in surprise.

"Galinda has decided to drag me with her to this power walking course this afternoon." Elphaba explained.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Fabala?" Nessa asked her. "I mean, if you remember Yoga in the-"

"Yeah, yeah, what's up with you Thropps and your grudges! We all survived and anyways, this is totally different."

"As long as you're sure this is safe Galinda, I think it sounds like fun Fabala. You do need to get out more!"

Boq nodded at this and Elphaba sighed.

"Come to think of it Nessa," He said, turning towards his girlfriend. "this does sound like fun, maybe we should go along and watch."

"Sure Boq! It's not like we have anything else planned this afternoon."

"Well, Elphie and I were just on our way to go see Fiyero about coming with us, so we probably should go talk to him. Here's a flyer about it! We'd love to see you two there!" Galinda smiled. "Wouldn't we Elphie?"

Elphaba just sighed and looked resignedly at her sister.

It was never too hard to find Fiyero, and today it was easier than usual because he was sitting outside the dorm building, eating a plate of cookies. He looked up and waved at the girls when he saw them.

"Hi Fae, Galinda." He greeted them.

"Hi Fiyero! Elphie and I are going power walking together!" Galinda announced.

It only took one glance at Elphaba for Fiyero to know how much she had contributed to this idea.

"Ordinarily, I would totally say yes, but after the last time..." He looked worriedly at Galinda.

"Get over it people! There was NOTHING wrong with Yoga in the Marsh!" Galinda screamed at them.

Several other students in the courtyard looked at her and then turned away looking concerned.

"I never was able to get those mud stains out of my favorite pants." Fiyero lamented.

"Fiyero, the world is much better off without you wearing your tight white pants." Elphaba patted his arm reassuringly.

"I promise that nothing bad will happen this time Fiyero." Galinda said. "If you and Elphie don't like it after the first day, you don't have to do it any more! Just try it. Please." She pleaded.

"I might as well go, Elphaba will need someone there for moral support." Fiyero smiled at his girlfriend.

Galinda considered making a comment on this, but instead didn't push her luck and remained satisfied that he was coming.

"Hey Fiyero," She asked. "can I have a cookie?"

"No, Galinda." He said, giving one to Elphaba.

She pouted, and then stuck her tongue out at him when Elphaba gave her half the cookie.

After a strenuous process in which Galinda attempted to loan Elphaba some of her work out clothes, (failing miserably), and then settled on asking Elphaba which pink shorts she should wear with her new pink t-shirt, the two of them set off once again for Fiyero's dorm.

Fiyero joined their group, and after they had found Nessa and Boq, they headed for the open fields on the other side of the school which the flyer had advertised as the course's location.

Nessa and Boq walked away from their friends to go sit in the shade of a large tree. They didn't want to be confused for participants.

The remaining three students waited for the instructor to get there.

Time passed and Elphaba grew increasingly impatient.

"Galinda, this thing was supposed to have started fifteen minutes ago! Are you sure you have the right date?"

"Yes Elphie, it says it right here on the flyer."

At this point, their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of a very muddy, and damp man.

"Welcome to Shiz's power walking course! I'm very sorry for my lateness, but I was very busy up to a few minutes ago, teaching a class of Yoga in the Marsh. I'm your instructor, Mr.-"

Elphaba didn't wait for him to finish.

"Glinda. We're leaving. I'm not participating in anything that this man instructs again."

Fiyero quickly agreed and despite Galinda's reassurances, they walked over to Nessa and Boq, explained the situation, and left the scene.

Galinda ran after them, yelling at them to slow down.

"Guys, wait for me! Wait up!"

They waited for her, and when she caught up with them she panted, "If you don't want to do power walking, how about we try Waterfall Therapy next week?"

The glare she got in response made her back away a little bit and quickly change the subject.

"Say, Fiyero, do you happen to have any more of those cookies?"


End file.
